La chica nueva
by Poetic Freedom
Summary: Sara se encuentra en el mundo de Kung Fu Panda después de un extraño sueño, ¿como reaccionaran los demás? ¿Qué pasará cuando su alma se desprende? Desde el punto de vista de Sara.
1. El sueño

Ok esto es algo que me pidió alguien, así que… Luxx, esto es para ti, espero sea de tu agrado.

**Disclaimer (o como sea que se diga en español):** No me adueño de Kung Fu Panda, pero si de Sara y de mis proximos OCs.

* * *

><p>Después de un día de películas de Kung Fu Panda 1 y 2, Sara se fue a dormir y unos minutos después… volvió a despertar.<p>

**Punto de vista de Sara.**

Me estaba despertando de un sueño muy extraño.

Una persona encapuchada me dijo que pasara por una puerta, yo sin pensarlo dos veces lo hice. Sentí como caía al vacío, esa sensación de caer hacia la nada era como de saltar extrañamente a voluntad, y todo de alguna forma se volvió blanco, después negro y al final blanco otra vez.

Empecé a abrir poco a poco mis ojos y me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi cama, sino en algo duro, así que no estaba muy confortable y puse una pequeña mueca de dolor por mi falta de sueño.

Cuando por fin desperté vi que no estaba en mi habitación, unos pequeños y cálidos rayos de sol brillaban por la ventana. Intente despertarme bien poniendo mis patas en mi cara… esperen… ¿patas? ¡Yo no tengo patas!

Me levanté y le eché un vistazo a mi cuerpo, ¡estaba cubierto con pelo blanco y rayas negras!

Estaba vestida en una camiseta y pantalones negros (como la vestimenta de Tigresa, pero la mía era negra).

Después, hice algo muy, muy estúpido. Grite a todo pulmón y oí algo parecido a un… ¿gong? No tuve tiempo de averiguarlo, porque me desmaye en ese mismo instante.

…

Otra vez, despertaba, pero oí una voz un poco familiar, de alguien de quien ya había escuchado.

Vi algo que jamás espere encontrarme, un pequeño panda rojo parado en frente de mí, abrí mis ojos un poco más de lo normal y moví mi cabeza hacia mi hombro señalando una confusión total.

El panda rojo entrecerró sus ojos y medio demandó medio preguntó.

– ¿Quién eres tú y que haces en el Palacio de Jade?

Ese panda tenía la vos del… ¡Maestro Shifu!

Abrí mis ojos aún más y traté de mover una de mis patas, pero vi que era incapaz para mover mi cuerpo desde mi collar de pelo para abajo ¿_los puntos de presión? _Pensé y abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero en vez de eso, grité algo muy muy tonto.

– ¡El Palacio de Jade! ¡Oh no! Shifu, oh esto debe ser un sueño, ¡esto tiene que ser un sueño!

Cerré mis ojos tratando de probar que esto era un sueño, aunque pensándolo bien, siempre supe que era la realidad.

Shifu parecía confundido por mi respuesta, pienso que no me esperaba gritando así que me soltó y yo me senté en el piso con una expresión de sorprendida, ¡conocía esa habitación!

Empecé a respirar fuerte y rápidamente.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Es esta la habitación de Mantis? ¿Qué tan lejos está México del Valle de la Paz? ¿En qué año estamos? ¿Cómo es que sé mandarín? –.

Shifu suspiró fastidiado, sé que pude haber parecido un poco… tonta, pero soy una loca, todos saben eso. Me miró a los ojos, su cara inexpresiva me calmó un poco, pero me hizo caer en una confusión aún más grande.

– ¿Te gustaría responder a mi pregunta? – Shifu dijo en un tono más calmado, creo que se dio cuenta de que era una adolescente.

– Oh, honestamente, no sé cómo ni por qué he llegado aquí, pero sé que si estoy en el Palacio de Jade, entonces… ¿Es aquí donde viven Tigresa, Po, Grulla, Víbora, Mono, y Mantis? – dije en un respiro, estaba tan emocionada que no contuve la pregunta.

– Maestros… ¿Cómo sabes el verdadero nombre del Guerrero Dragón? – el me preguntó, de pronto me di cuenta de que no debí de haber dicho eso, pero la verdad no estaba pensando mucho.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero nada salió, así que la cerré, rápidamente pensé en una respuesta… o por lo menos algo que sonaba como una.

– Yo… es mejor que no sepas.

– ¿Podemos entrar Maestro? – alguien preguntó desde afuera de la puerta.

– Pasen – Shifu respondió.

Los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón entraron a la habitación, casi grito de emoción, O_O, pero sucedió que no pude evitar que un pequeño "squeak" saliera de mi boca.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – la voz de Tigresa era inexpresiva, al igual que su cara, pero muy adentro de ella, sabía que estaba enojada por no haberme notado al entrar, oh la conozco tan bien, además es mi favorita.

– WOW, ¡los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón! – dije en un suspiro, la verdad es que no sabía que más decir, primero despierto siendo un tigre blanco, después en la habitación de Mantis, pensé que iba a desmayarme otra vez – Oh mi dios –.

Y… me desmayé otra vez.

…

– ¿Cómo diablos entro el aquí? – cuando me estaba despertando, Mantis estaba volviendo locos a todos con mil preguntas.

– ¿Hola? Soy una ella Mantis – dije al regresar a la realidad justo cuando oí que me llamo un él.

– ¿Cuándo despertaste? –.

– Justo en este momento, ¡todavía no puedo creer esto! Sé que mi mente es una locura, incluso maniática, pero no sabía que podía llegar a esto, ¿es esto la realidad? –.

– Estoy totalmente seguro de que esto ES la realidad – dijo Grulla.

Dejé salir un suspiro y cerré mis ojos, Po vino rápidamente hacia mí y me sujetó por los hombros, abrí mis ojos y lo miré con incredulidad.

– Uh, que bueno que no te desmayaste otra vez –.

Noté que Tigresa entrecerraba los ojos, creo que estaba celosa y tuve una idea, pero al podría poner a prueba después.

– Yo, yo creo que estoy bien – dije tratando de pararme cuando me soltó, pero Shifu se me interpuso con otra pregunta.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – yo la verdad esperaba esa pregunta.

– Sara, mi nombre es Sara –.

– Bien, Sara, ¿sabes algo de Kung Fu? – el preguntó, yo NO esperaba esa pregunta.

– Un poco, se más sobre Karate – respondí nerviosamente.

– Debe de haber un motivo razonable para que estés aquí – el murmuró.

– No te preocupes, nadie creía en mí el primer día – Po dijo tratando de confortarme.

– Lo sé, lo único que debes hacer es creer en ti mismo – sonreí – como la sopa de fideos de tu padre, Mr. Ping –.

Todos me miraron en shock.

– ¿Qué? – yo estaba extrañada por su reacción.

– ¿Cómo lo descubriste? –.

Puse mis patas sobre mi boca, oh, puse una media sonrisa y comencé a clavar mis garras sobre mis patas, estas empezaron a sangrar.

– ¿Eso no te lastima? – Po preguntó salvándome de responder.

– No, no lo hace desde que tengo nueve años, no sé por qué – di un suspiro de ambos, alivio y tristeza.

– Eso es… ¡severamente bárbaro! – Po sonaba justo como pensé, un niño pequeño.

– Como dijo Shen, "la única razón por la que sigas vivo, es porque encuentro tu estupidez ligeramente divertida," no sé cómo, pero pareces aún más divertido que Jack Black – supe que se quedaron en la parte de 'cómo Shen dijo' porque todos se pusieron en shock otra vez.

Incluso Shifu tenía unos pequeños espasmos en su ojo y estaba boquiabierto, yo reí, era realmente chistoso… hasta que regreso a la realidad.

– Está bien estudiantes, vayan devuelta a sus habitaciones, Sara, tu iras a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes, sígueme – dijo Shifu, lo seguí hasta una habitación mientras los demás iban a las suyas.

Cuando Shifu cerró la puerta, oí como murmuraba algo.

– Debo mantener la vista en ella, sabe más de lo que esperaba.

…

* * *

><p>AN: Porfa, si estan leyendo esto, dejen un review, me gusta leerlo, plisss, se los ruego dejen un mensajito o review y diganme si continuo o no. Y si... esta es la version en español de mi historia the new smarty one así que... ¡disfruten!

Hasta luego my friends.


	2. Sorpresa sorpresa!

**Disclaimer (sigo sin recordar cómo se dice en español): **No me adueño de nada, ni siquiera de la canción Shake it up es de Selena Gomez, solo me adueño de Sara y de mis próximos OCs.

**Rolos21:** No necesitas decirlo en inglés, soy mexicana (usaste el traductor de google ¿no es así?)

**Flr3:** Si, no lo subiré muy rápidamente, pero haré lo que pueda.

**Luxx:** De nada, de nada, de nada.

* * *

><p>La verdad no quería dormir, así que fui a la Sala de Entrenamiento para encontrar algo que hacer. Encontré un punto donde me podía mover libremente. Lamentablemente, no oí el gong. Toque mis pantalones y encontré algo frío, así que lo saqué y vi que era una espada, sonreí.<p>

Había una canción en mi mente, así que empecé a cantar y mover la espada al ritmo de la música.

_Don't like waiting(x2)  
>let's go right now!<br>Gotta' hit the ground  
>Dancing before the music<br>Slows down_

_What I'm saying (x2)  
>If there's something to fix<br>take it to another level,  
>This is the remix<em>

Estaba demasiado concentrada en mi baile que no noté a todos viéndome en las puertas._  
><em>_Everybody, everybody  
>Get out on the floor<br>it can get a little crazy  
>when the kick hits the floor<em>

Make a scene (x2)  
>nobody can ignore<br>don't knock it, till you rock it  
>we can't take it not more!<p>

Lancé la espada hacia arriba y baile como si no hubiera mañana.  
><em>Bring the lights up!<br>Bust the doors down!  
>Dust yourself off,<br>Shake it up!  
>Shake it up!<br>DJ set it off!  
>Take it up a notch<br>all together now!  
><em>_Shake it up!  
>Shake it up!<br>_Tomé la espada y la lancé otra vez, pero ahora cayó perfectamente en el piso._  
><em>_Shake it up!  
>Break it down (x2)<br>I've got something to say  
>When you're dancing whit me,<br>It's like we go MIA  
><em>Fui a una escena loca, pasé por todo el circuito de entrenamiento sin lastimarme._  
>Make a scene (x2)<br>nobody can ignore  
>don't knock it, till you rock it<br>we can't take it not more!_

_Bring the lights up!  
>Bust the doors down!<br>Dust yourself off,  
>Shake it up!<br>Shake it up!  
>DJ set it off!<br>Take it up a notch  
>all together now!<br>Shake it up!  
>Shake it up!<em>

En este punto, ya había terminado el circuito complete, así que me empecé a hacer algunos movimientos mientras bailaba._  
><em>_Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,  
>you gotta change it up!<br>And if the days not right  
>Just brush it off tonight!<br>Put on the attitude!  
>You're in my pocket mood<br>and when you've had enough,  
>Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!<br>_Dejé de moverme tan rápido y sentí otra presencia, pero no me preocupé y continué._  
><em>_Bring the lights up!  
>Bust the doors down!<br>Dust yourself off,  
>Shake it up!<br>Shake it up!  
>DJ set it off!<br>Take it up a notch  
>all together now!<br>__Shake it up!  
>Shake it up! (x3)<em>

Todo fue locamente asombroso, hasta que abrí los ojos y voltee a ver a todos viéndome en las puertas de la Sala de Entrenamiento sorprendido.

Abrí mis ojos hasta todo lo que dieron, mi cola se movía de lado a lado y solo pude preguntar.

– ¿Qué tanto vieron?

Shifu regresó a la realidad y respondió.

– Desde tus habilidades con la espada hasta las de la música, un poco impresionante para… disculpa, ¿qué edad tienes?

– Tengo dieciocho, ¿por qué preguntan?

– No hay ofensa, pero pareces más… vieja, como Tigresa – Mantis se metió en la conversación. Tigresa le dirigió una mirada asesina y un pequeño gruñido.

– No hay ninguna.

– ¿Cómo las desarrollaste? – Grulla preguntó.

– La verdad no lo sé, solo lo hice, el poder de la música es grande, nunca te confíes.

El asintió lentamente.

– No nos comerás, ¿o sí? – Mono preguntó, era una pregunta tonta, pero a la vez tenía sentido el por qué la preguntaba.

– No, creo que no lo haré por dos razones, primera, porque creo que me caen bien – nadie parecía familiarizado con eso, pero proseguí con una sonrisa – soy otra fan y segunda porque creo que confían en mí, así que no, no los mataré, pero si se atreven a tocarme tal vez pueda causar severas heridas, pero nada más – dije despreocupada y Po tragó con nerviosismo.

– ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar? – Tigresa siseo.

– Por qué sé más de lo que ustedes creen.

– ¿Qué tanto sabes?

– Sé que estuviste en el orfanato de Bao Gu hasta que Shifu te adoptó, eres la maestra del estilo del Tigre, no sientes dolor en tus patas por qué entrenaste 20 años golpeando los Arboles de Madera de Hierro – Shifu volteó a ver a Tigresa y devuelta a mí – fuiste la primera en declarar a Po su maestro y en sonreírle, en la ciudad de Gongmen, lo abrazaste y le dijiste las palabras 'Los radicales si entendemos, pero no puedo ver a mi amigo morir,' lo empujaste lejos del cañón de Shen, recibiendo el golpe del cañón teniendo el pretexto en mente de que no querías perderlo otra vez, ¿estoy mal en algo? Porque creo que tenemos algunas cosas en común –.

Todos me miraron como si me hubieran crecido tres cabezas.

– ¿Cómo supiste todo eso? – preguntó Shifu.

– Tengo mis métodos – respondí pero agregué – Tigresa y Po, tengo que decir que ustedes eran muy tiernos cuando eran pequeños – ambos se ruborizaron un poco pero no dejaban su cara de sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué? – Nadie respondió así que yo solo dejé un suspiro escapar de mi boca y una solemne apariencia formarse en mi cara y pensé en algo rápido – Creo que tendré que irme pronto.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Víbora acercándose cuando despertó del shock.

– Creo que no soy muy… bienvenida aquí – _Oh sí, mi plan empieza _pensé.

– No digas eso, yo no era bienvenido aquí tampoco, pero ¿ves? ¡Ahora soy el Guerrero Dragón! – Dijo Po tratando de reconfortarme, por supuesto esto era parte de mi plan.

– Pero tú eres el divertido y esponjado panda y yo, yo solo soy un, ¡un Monstruo! – Caí en mis rodillas, eso era abrirse, pero ¿qué más daba? Empecé a llorar, intentando no dejar que las lágrimas se perdieran sin que alguien las viera.

– Porque, porque… cuando era más pequeña tenía problemas de fuerza, pero no destruía cosas, no mataba personas, pero las hacía sentir dolor – derramé aún más lágrimas – Podía ver su dolor y no me gustaba, pero era por defensa personal, no sentía nada más que dolor emocional.

– No eres un monstruo, eras solo una niñita – dijo Grulla.

Todos excepto Tigresa y el Maestro Shifu se acercaron a ayudarme. Yo los miré entendiendo porque no se acercaban.

– Sé muy bien que esto es similar a lo que le pasó a la Maestra Tigresa, pero como dije, tengo mucho en común. Pero yo, yo mentí, me mentí a mí y a mis amigos, mintiendo como una cobarde –.

– No eres una cobarde, ven, caminemos, ayudara para liberar tu mente – dijo Po levantándome del piso y llevándome fuera de la Sala de Entrenamiento.

Me abrí mucho ahora, pero no pasaba nada, tal vez no volvería a ver a mi familia otra vez.

* * *

><p>AN: La canción se llama Shake it up de Selena Gomez, me tengo que ir a la de ya, pero...

Hasta luego my friends.


	3. ¿Así o más obvio?

Si me tardé mucho… ¡LO SIENTO! Enserio lo lamento, espero les siga gustando esta historia.

**Bueno, les tengo que decir algo:** Borré mi historia en inglés y la verdad no me acuerdo de nada, así que les inventaré un final más cortito pero que me gusto más, ¿está bien? Creo que sí.

**Luxx:** Si eso es cierto x) Pero que importa lo del inglés, con la practica se hace al maestro ¿no?

Rolos21: Jajaja, ¡muchas gracias! Lo tendré en mente.

**Disclaimer (todavía sin acordarme):** No me adueño de KFP, solo de Sara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Así o más obvio?<strong>_

Continuamos caminando sin rumbo alguno, o bueno, yo solo miraba al piso y me quedaba pensando. Pensando sobre lo que había pasado mientras yo me trasladaba de un mundo a otro, sobre el amor de Po y Tigresa (lo cual me hizo sonreír) y sobre si volvería a ver a mis padres y amigos o no. La idea de no volverlos a ver no se me hizo demasiado triste por alguna razón, me parecía de algún modo divertida, así que me puse a reír.

Po me miro como si estuviera loca y paré de repente y lo miré arqueando una ceja.

– ¿Qué me ves?

–Enserio estás loca, ¿verdad?

– Bastante – Sonreí con malicia – Pero bueno, yo no soy la enamorada por Tigresa que la ve como "perro faldero" a su dueño.

Po se ruborizó y se puso más rojo que un tomate.

– ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – Se intentó hacer el tonto – Nonononono.

Lo seguí mirando y después se quebró

– Bueno tal vez un poco, casi nada, muy poco – me crucé de brazos – bueno algo más que eso, tal vez si, un poco más que lo tal vez – su voz fue bajando hasta llegar a un murmullo – bueno sí: Estoy locamente enamorado de ella ¿ya?

Él se dio la vuelta y miró hacía el árbol de duraznos y me distraje un poco: _¿Cuándo llegamos ahí? _Me pregunté en ese momento, pero regresé al mundo y miré a Po, ahí tan depresivo.

Toda esa actitud se me hacía tan… anti-Po. Él era siempre tan alegre y verlo de esa forma dolía. Cómo un amigo, eso siempre dolía, como el dolor que solía hacer sentir.

Suspiró y me dijo:

–La quiero mucho, pero no quiero perder lo que ya tengo. Su amistad vale mucho para mí, demasiado a veces. Puede que tú no lo entiendas, pero yo no permitiría que algo tan perfecto se arruinara por mi culpa – se sentó al pie del árbol sin mirarme.

¿Creía él que yo no entendía? ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? A un amigo jamás se le quiere perder, y menos por culpa propia ¡eso estaba perfectamente claro!

–Po, entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás. Yo creo que tú también le gustas. Pero además, es mejor hacer algo malo y hacerlo bien, que hacer algo bueno y hacerlo mal. Me refiero a que si amas a Tigresa y se lo dices, por lo menos lo intentaste y se lo dijiste; sin quedarte con la duda de que hubiera pasado si le hubieras dicho.

Vi un rayo de entusiasmo en sus ojos cuando me miró, y una sonrisa cuando entendió.

–Tienes razón, Sara, gracias – Se levantó y casi salió corriendo, sino que miró hacia atrás y me preguntó: - Oye, solo una cosa, ¿cómo lo supiste?

–Muy fácil, era obvio, tú estás enamorado de ella y ella de ti, se veía desde el espacio.

–Oh… - se rascó el cuello y me miró apenado - ¿tan obvio era?

Asentí y él se rió aún más apenado y ruborizándose otra vez.

Yo, al ver que se solo se quedaba parado le dije:

–Po…

–Eh, ¿sí?

–Ya ve con Tigresa.

Regresó a la realidad de golpe y se alejó corriendo después de decir incoherencias como:

"Oh, sí, nos… vemos luego, eh, adiós, eh ya voy con ella."

Rodé mis ojos y caminé hacía el árbol mirando al cielo. Los pétalos se fueron en una ráfaga pasando por mi pelaje. El viento con olor a durazno se sentía como cuando alguien emerge del agua, el suave movimiento del agua que se deshace con una explosión donde las gotas caen, siempre en un lugar diferente. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el hermoso olor, los deliciosos recuerdos…

–Espero sea lo correcto, Oogway…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Lo sé, es muy corto, pero fue lo mejor que obtuve hasta ahora, ya verán cómo se torna todo este embrollo. Por ahora:

Hasta luego my friends.


	4. Nada más pensé

**Nota: **Bueno, por fin pude meterme y publicar algo. ¡Yay! Lo lamento si fue una larga espera, pero bueno, aqui les dejo esto :)

**Candy: **Ay, si es cierto. ¡Gracias!, ya lo arreglé.

**Juanantoniotarot: **Si… la verdad yo pensaba lo mismo al principio.

**Diclaimer: **¡No me adueño de nada! ¿Entendido?

* * *

><p><strong>Nada más pensé. <strong>

Suspiré con gran alivio recordando por fin todo lo que había pasado en mi sueño la noche anterior: La persona encapuchada era Oogway… y me había dicho dos cosas muy relacionadas una con la otra (que para mí eran como una buena y una mala noticia) antes de invitarme a pasar por la puerta.

La primera era que dos estudiantes de Shifu estaban enamorados, lo cual yo ya sabía.

La segunda era que tendría que hacer que se demostraran su amor… pero que eso sería una tarea difícil… Pero tendría un valor importante en el futuro.

Tomé una buena bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos, tendría que tener un poco de paz en ese momento…

Solté mi aire y abrí los ojos mirando al camino de regreso.

– Enserio, ¿cuándo y cómo diablos llegué aquí? – murmuré para mis adentros.

Comencé a caminar de regreso con eso que me había dicho Oogway rondando por mi cabeza.

Me puse a pensar con más detenimiento y no me fijé que estaba llegando ya al final del camino. Luego seguí y, por alguna extraña razón, a mis pies (Bueno patas) se les hizo como caminar al salón de entrenamiento.

Escuché ruidos.

Ya era hora del almuerzo cuando llegué allí así que cuando me di cuenta de dónde estaba se me hizo extraño escuchar gritos, patadas y puñetazos de Po y Tigresa en la Sala…

– Espera… ¿Gritos? ¿Patadas? ¿Puñetazos? ¿Po y Tigresa? Oh, No – me acerqué corriendo a la Sala en cuanto terminé ese pensamiento en voz alta.

Abrí la puerta suave pero rápidamente para verlos sin hacer ruido, pero justo antes de que pudiera abrirla completamente y ver lo que sucedía, todo paró. Yo temí…

…Pensé que Tigresa o Po se habían herido…

…O que algo peor les había pasado…

Hasta que escuché risas. Ahí si me desconcerté y entré volando a la Sala de Entrenamiento.

Y así los vi. Po y Tigresa estaban riendo en el piso del otro lado de todo el curso. No tenían ni una herida, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño en cuanto a Po. Pero ¿Tigresa riendo?

Pensaba que me iba a desmayar, pero me gustaba la escena de ambos felices, así que en lugar de eso, salieron algunas lágrimas de alegría. Y, cuando empezaron a ceder las risas, salí de la Sala y cerré la puerta dejando nada más una rendija para poder ver.

Po y Tigresa se estaban levantando del piso después de haber reído tanto, todavía con algunas lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos.

– ¡Eso fue tan divertido! – Exclamó Po – ¿No lo crees, Tigresa?

Tigresa sonrió y asintió, conteniendo un poco la risa. Sonreí también al verlos felices hasta ahora.

Y… el estómago de Po rugió.

–Vamos, creo que tenemos que comer algo.

Los tres sonreímos y Po le agarró la mano a Tigresa.

–Suéltame, Po – dijo Tigresa con una muy pequeña sonrisa – No necesito que me cuides – Po la soltó al oír su severidad y sonrió otra vez pidiendo perdón con la mirada.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta en silencio, hasta que Po preguntó.

–Entonces Tigresa, ¿si aceptas ser mi novia?

A Tigresa pareció habérsele ocurrido una idea cuando se puso a cuatro patas y corrió a la puerta.

_Esto va a doler…_ pensé cuando empujaba las puertas a toda velocidad mientras gritaba:

–No me rendiré ante cualquiera a menos que me derrote.

Suspiré y vi como Po ponía una sonrisa tonta y salía a correr por ella. Cuando ella se rindiera, aunque Po no la atrapara, por fin serían novios, eso era seguro…

Lo malo era que yo tendría que ir a la enfermería… Tigresa sí que había empujado la puerta… Y duro…

Tomé aire y miré al cielo mientras caía en el sueño profundo que tanto quería sentir desde el día anterior... Y pensé que alguien me encontraría. Pensé…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Bueno gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto. La verdad es que tengo una pregunta para ustedes: ¿Cuántos capítulos debo poner en el fic? Por qué bien puedo dejar esto cómo último capítulo o puedo hacer algo más…aventurezco. Díganme en un review o en un mensaje, porfa.

¡Hasta luego!


	5. Cuerpo sin alma

_**A/N: **Bueno, por fin aqui... Creo. =)_

**KPF TYP:** Creo que si mejor, pero ni idea.

**MasterTigress01: **Si... ela es casi impredecible. _Casi_ es la clave.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuerpo sin alma.<strong>

Desperté y no vi nada. Nada.

_Bueno, _pensé, _al parecer, nadie me encontró. _

Miré a mí alrededor en busca de algo que hacer. No había nada más que una estación de trenes, sin bancas, solo los rieles y luz. Muchísima luz.

Al parecer, algo andaba mal. No había ruido, pero no podía oír ni ver nada más que la estación. Pero, aun así, no podía haber una estación de trenes en la antigua China, ¿verdad? ¿Cierto?

Oí una palabra, un susurro que retumbaba en las paredes sin que viniera de ellas ni de ninguna parte. Ni de arriba ni de abajo, ni de un lado ni del otro. Le di vueltas en mi mente a la voz suave y aterciopelada que sonaba alrededor. _Limbo…_

¿Limbo? ¿El baile o el lugar de la religión?

Acepté que sería una estupidez que fuera el baile, me concentré en la otra opción. El Limbo. Bueno, estaba apreciando ahora el lugar en dónde las almas sin reclamar llegaban. Entonces, ni el cielo ni el infierno me habían reclamado. Por un lado, eso era bueno, pero por otro, era muy malo, ya que tenía que encontrar el porqué. Yo recordaba que había fotos de mi bautizo en los álbumes de mis padres, así que no había razón para…

Y entonces me di cuenta, de que en la vida con Po y los cinco furiosos, no había sido bautizada.

– ¡Ay no! –Susurré– ¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué morí? No tiene sentido. Si sólo me quedé tumbada en el suelo y esperé a que alguien me encontrara y… _una idea fugaz cruzó mi mente, _¿Habré dejado de respirar? _

No le encontraba sentido a la situación. Cuánto más lo pensaba, menos sentido tenía. Como acto reflejo, hubiera respirado, y nadie pudo no haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba.

Una sombra apareció y atrapó mis pensamientos. Literalmente. No podía pensar, y no podía hacer más que sentir cómo mi mente era atrapada. Miré a la sombra, apenas consciente de mis actos. Enfoqué una figura verdosa, pero no podía ver bien. La mano que mantenía captiva mis pensamientos, había también atrapado mis sentidos y emociones, así que no logré sentirme sorprendida a pesar de la alarmante situación.

Sentí alivio cuándo empecé a ver un poco más claro. Sentía como el agarre de la mano perdía fuerza y como mis pensamientos eran libres otra vez. Entonces lo vi. Una vieja tortuga se me acercaba lentamente.

_Oogway._

No podía creerlo. Estaba viendo al viejo Oogway del que todos hablan y al que todos adoran en carne y hueso. Bueno, prácticamente.

– Hola, Sara.

– ¡Oogway! – Yo seguía sin poder creer que estuviera viéndolo otra vez.

– ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

En lugar de contestar, corrí hacia él y lo abracé. Estaba frío, pero me encantó sentir contacto con otra alma perdida en el Limbo. Me habían dicho que el Limbo es peor que el infierno, ya que no te encuentras con nadie ni nada y solo vagas por él toda la eternidad hasta que tu alma sea necesitada para algo.

– Oh, Oogway. No me lo creo. ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Estamos en el Limbo? Por favor responde.

– Calma, pequeña. Para todas las preguntas, hay respuestas, pero no todas ellas se deben responder.

Lo miré, sorprendida. Era la misma frase que oí decir a mi madre cuando le pregunté sobre el infierno, justo antes de irme al "otro mundo." Él sonrió y yo lo solté.

– Bueno, Sara, para empezar, no estas muerta. Pero sí, estás en el Limbo, tu alma sólo vino un rato. – Creo que vio que no entendí nada, así que continuó–: Estas desmayada, pero alguien te ha convocado al Limbo. Alguien que quiere que te transmita un mensaje.

– ¿Cuál mensaje? – pregunto rápidamente.

– Es un mensaje para todos los miembros del Palacio de Jade. Es sobre un nuevo enemigo. Vendrá y hará que todos cometan errores. Errores imperdonables. Ese enemigo vendrá primero, pero luego, un amigo y aliado vendrá a unírseles a todos ustedes. Tú lo llamarías un ángel por lo que veo, aunque yo no tengo nombres para él. Nunca supe de ellos, y no sé como son, así que no podré darte algo concreto. Pero, además, creo que también tienes un nombre para el enemigo: demonio. Irá en una forma que tú no reconocerás, de es estoy seguro. – Su voz empezó a desaparecer y todo se volvió borroso – Alerta a los demás y cuídalos, Sara. Ambos necesitaran tu ayuda. – Y se fue.

Desperté en mi cuarto del Palacio tomando una gran bocanada de aire. No había estado respirando en todo el rato, al parecer. Me intenté levantar, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial la cara y el torso, donde me había golpeado la puerta.

Volteé hacia la puerta y vi unas sombras, demasiado difusas para saber de quienes eran y usaban voces tan bajas, que no las alcancé a oír al principio. Agucé un poco el oído, sólo lo suficiente para escuchar todo lo que decían. La primera voz que oí fue el final de una frase que dijo Víbora.

–…respirando.

– ¿Saben lo que ha pasado? – Ese era Shifu.

– No. La encontramos afuera de la Sala de Entrenamiento y la trajimos lo más rápido que pudimos– dijo Mono.

– Sorprendentemente, es un poco liviana– añadió Mantis.

Estaba casi segura que se referían a mí, excepto por lo de ser liviana.

– Esta bien, retírense – Vi como tres de las figuras se hacían más pequeñas a medida que se inclinaban y luego como caminaban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Oí como Shifu se acercaba y abría la puerta. Intenté hablar y abrir lo suficiente para que él pudiera ver que estaba despierta. Pero no lo logré. Vi como se acercaba un poco, luego suspiraba y se iba, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Suspiré yo también y dejé que el sueño me venciera, tomando aire poco a poco, cuidando de no volver a perder el alma en otro lado.


End file.
